Rsnail
Rsnail (real name Lance Priebe) was a well-known moderator on Club Penguin. Along with Billybob, he is the founder of Club Penguin. Rsnail is also the founder of Rocketsnail Games, which consisted of games that he created with the help of the Rocketsnail Games team. Priebe also has a Flickr page. The most popular game of his site was Penguin Chat 3, which is what Club Penguin is based on. Rsnail used to post frequently on the Club Penguin blog during the Beta Testing. When he was stil working for Club Penguin, he used to post occasionally, but now Billybob does the majority of the posts. He was the only player known to have a lowercase letter at the start of his name, while everyone else who had a lowercase letter at the start of their name, but it was automatically changed to an uppercase letter after Club Penguin was updated. Rsnail had two test penguins called "Nickname1" and "Swampy". Rsnail's name is a contraction of Rocketsnail. Leaving Club Penguin As of October 2010, he no longer works for Club Penguin.http://clubpenguincp.com/2010/11/23/rsnail-says-good-bye-to-club-penguin/ Trivia *In Elite Penguin Force Mission 8, Jet Pack Guy says, "Flit here can fly faster than a snail tied to a rocket, or a penguin on a jet pack." This makes a reference to rsnail, which is an abbreviation of Rocketsnail. *Rsnail's penguin name had a lower-case R. Unlike all the others, his name was not converted to a capital after one of Club Penguin's updates. After he logged in for the 7th Anniversary Party, his name was changed to Rsnail, with a capital R. *After the 7th Anniversary Party, his name was changed to Rsnail. *Rsnail's test penguin "Nickname1" holds the status of banned forever, even though it is not always banned. This is because all moderators unban their penguins before logging in, then reban them after logging off. This is to prevent penguins from getting in. *Nickname1, Nickname2, Nickname3, and Nickname4 are all test penguins of Rsnail *His test penguin on Penguin Chat 3 was "Testsnail". *Gary the Gadget Guy has a model of the Rocketsnail Games logo in his room. This logo/model has appeared in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Mission 4. *Rsnail's goal was to create a game with Pirates, Spies and Ninjas which he all put in Club Penguin. *He confirmed Club Penguin was Penguin Chat 4, to sort out confusion about Penguin Chat 4. *On October 24, 2012, Rsnail logged on Club Penguin for the first time in 3 years to celebrate the 7th Anniversary Party, along with Gizmo, Screenhog, and Billybob. *Rsnail has 3 stamps. Gallery Appearance in Club Penguin File:Rsnail.jpg|Rsnail player card. File:Rsnail.png|Rsnail spotted in Club Penguin. File:Rsnail772.jpg|Rsnail spotted in Club Penguin (September 18th 2009). File:Betatestingparty.jpg|Rsnail spotted in Club Penguin during Beta Testing Party. File:mod09.PNG|Rsnail spotted in Club Penguin during 7th Anniversary Party. rsnail spotted mjust see.png|Rsnail spotted in Club Penguin. Others File:lancepriebe_normal.jpg|Rsnail's current avatar on his Twitter account. File:rsnail1.jpg|Rsnail's logo (notice a snail roped with a rocket). File:Nickname1.png|Nickname1's player card (his test penguin). File:Screenshot_1412.png|Nickname1 (his test penguin). File:Rsnailepf.png|A reference to rsnail on Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. File:Screensnail.jpg|Look closely and see a RocketSnail and a pig with a screen on it. File:Nothingatall.jpg|Rsnail seen in PSA Mission 4 "Avalanche Rescue". Screenshot_1713.png|Rsnail's Igloo Rsnail Saved for pass.PNG|Rsnail`s Penguin saved on the Log In screen. File:123kitten1_Rnsail_test.png|Rsnail's test penguins. External links *Rocketsnail.com *Very old edition of rocketsnail.com *Twitter References Category:Characters Category:Moderators Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Retired Moderators